Thank you Brother
by FoxInBox aka FIB
Summary: When Pride awakens, he has no memories of his time as Edward Elric. However, when troubling events begins to plague him will he finally realize who he truly is? Contains Pride!Ed and a Brotherly Envy. Now up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short oneshot that decided to invade my mind and keep me awake. If I get enough positive comments on it, or if the idea develops any further, I might make it into a whole story. Ya know…with chapters. So hope you like it. It contains Pride!Ed. And possibly a Brotherly!Envy. Scary, isn't it? : )

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own either FMA or BBI.

Pride awoke, blinking his empty golden eyes sleepily. Strange thoughts whirled through his mind from the rapidly fading memories of the dream he had been having. It was strange; Envy had told him that Homunculi couldn't dream. All the same though, he had, and it had been about a boy in a suit of armor and a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Later, the armor boy had a body and a face, but Pride just couldn't quite remember it now. Sometimes…it was just so…hard…to…concentrate.

In a moment, all the memories of his dreams were banished. He sat quietly, trying his hardest to remember what had just been on his mind. It was hopeless though. After a time, Pride gave up and sat motionlessly on the floor of his small room, staring blankly into space. That was how Envy found him.

"Yo, pipsqueak!" the elder yelled. Pride looked up, startled out of whatever daydreams he'd been having by the loud noise. Envy scowled. It would get boring really fast if the New Pride kept this up. He didn't even react to short comments!

"C'mon. We've got to get moving. You and I are headed out today." Envy said with a sadistic smile.

"Headed…out? Where?" Pride questioned.

"To wreak some havoc. It what we homunculi do best, after all. You've been here nearly a week; time to do your part." As the elder spoke, his smirk had changed to a scowl. When Pride didn't make any move to get up from the floor Envy let out an audible growl, stomped over to him, and kicked him in the ribs. Pride let out a little _"oomph!"_ sound, but didn't do anything else.

"I _said_ we're leaving." Envy spat, pulling him up off the floor. "What are you, stupid or something?"

Pride didn't answer him, just stared up at the emerald haired man with wide, almost surprised eyes. His mouth opened slightly, and a quiet noise escaped. "…Sorry." He murmured to the shocked Envy. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Envy grabbed the smaller boy's arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Let's just get going." He muttered.

As they were leaving, a quiet voice was heard from a nearby room. "Treat your little brother nicely, Envy." Lust called in a half-serious, half-mocking tone. Envy stiffened, but continued on in silence. Pride followed obediently behind him. He, however, had heard the comment, and it had stick inside his head. It echoed around for a bit, before he finally managed to find the words to express his thoughts.

"Envy is…my…brother?" he questioned as they went down the back allies to avoid any humans.

"No, you shrimp! I am _not_ your brother." The Homunculus growled at the little blonde. But it was too late. The idea had gotten into Pride's head, and even though the tattooed Homunculus had no memories or even the same personality as the person he had been made to replace, he _did _have Ed's stubbornness.

"Hey, Brother, what exactly…are we going…to do out…here?" he questioned Envy as he looked around himself. They were nearing a small army base on the outskirts of town, and Pride was getting more and more confused about the whole ordeal.

"I am _not. Your. Brother."_ Envy said through his teeth. Then he regained his composure and explained. "As I said before, we're going to cause some mayhem. You know, kill a few people and the like." A wide smirk spread across his face at the look on Pride's. It wasn't shock or reluctance that covered the blonde's features. His golden eyes were still empty and that revolting innocence still made itself known, as it was practically _radiating _from every pore in his small body. The look on his face was acceptance and total trust. Maybe a bit of confusion and surprise lay somewhere, hidden behind the eyes, but if it was there, Envy couldn't find it.

"What? You're not gonna protest, runt?"

"No. If Brother…says…then it must…be the right…thing we…must do." Pride said calmly, looking up at Envy with a naïve expression on his face. Although the comment in itself didn't really make a lot a sense, Envy understood what was being said. The once-Fullmetal Pipsqueak-turned-Homunculus would do whatever Envy told him to.

"_This could be fun." _Envy thought as he led Pride onward. Soon they reached the fort. As Envy took out the first few men, he noticed that Pride had hung back.

"What wrong?" the older Homunculus questioned the younger as he killed a man without looking at him.

"I…I just don't…know…how to." Pride said quietly, an odd expression upon his face. Envy stared at the blonde for a long moment. In the background, he could hear people shouting.

"It's just like exterminating a bunch of cockroaches." Envy informed Pride, but the latter just shook his head slowly. He scuffed his foot against the ground a couple times and traced the tattoos on his abdomen absently. As he looked at his younger charge, Envy felt a strange feeling somewhere in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite name. He tried in vain for a second, and then simply named it as not-hate, and not-resentment. "Fine. Sit this one out." Envy sighed as he turned back to the job at hand.

From behind him, so quiet he almost missed it, Pride said "Thanks…Brother."

Envy pretended like he hadn't heard, but even he couldn't hide the small smile that tugged at his lips as the not-hate made itself known once again, even stronger this time.

When the slaughter was over with, Envy ran at full tilt, pulling the blonde runt along behind him. It wasn't that he was afraid. In fact, he was anything but. Envy was exhilarated; it was a certain high that came to him whenever he went on a killing spree just for fun. Pride however, seemed to be more withdrawn than usual. Seeing that had shocked him, although by his blank eyes, no one would have ever been able to tell. Except, of course, for the small droplet of water that made its way down his cheek.

Envy slowed suddenly, causing Pride to run straight into him. "Hey! Watch it." He said, turning on Pride, the maniacal grin still in place. It slipped off though when he saw Pride. "Err…." He said intelligently when nothing else came to mind.

Pride just blinked slowly, and didn't wipe away the tear he didn't realize was there. "Yes…Brother?" he asked inquisitively.

"Is something…um…bothering you?" Envy finally managed to choke out, not used to such words that conveyed caring.

"Oh. Well…it's just that… I was surprised…by Brother's…actions." Pride said in his slow, quiet voice.

Envy was shocked to see a flicker of emotion in the boy's normally empty eyes. It was one of horror and pain from some far off memory that Envy knew the new Homunculus couldn't fully remember. The two Homunculi stared at each other, eyes locked. Envy felt that unusual feeling again. He was finally able to find a word for it; affection. He suddenly looked away, feeling horrified. He was a Homunculus for Pete's sake! He wasn't supposed to have feelings other than resentment and hate! But as he looked again at the shaking form of the small boy he had so resented as the Fullmetal Alchemist, he realized that, whether he liked it or not, he did feel that rush of affection.

With a tiny smile, Envy remembered that, when he was truly a human, Pride was his half-brother. Whether or not it was still so, he wasn't sure.

"_I wonder if I will ever rid myself of these feelings."_ He thought, somewhat bitter. Then he leaned down and scooped up the trembling boy in his arms. There was a little gasp, and then a sob tore itself from Pride's throat as the images from Envy's killing spree danced across his mind, as well as strange, almost frightening flashes of armor, red stones, and blue military uniforms.

"_What is…happening to…me?" _Pride wondered as the steady movement of his 'brother's' walk calmed him and lulled him to a dream-like state.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Envy whispered "I won't make you witness something like that again, not until you're ready."

"Thank you…brother." Pride whispered back.

Envy stiffened; obviously he had thought that Pride was already asleep. "Whatever, shrimp." He said, a little louder.

"Don't…call me…small." The short blonde growled out, too tired to be threatening.

The last thing Pride heard before his eyes closed and sleep took over was Envy's quiet chuckle.

"Huh. Maybe this will turn out more interesting than I had originally thought." Envy murmured as his little brother slept contentedly in his arms.

"_**Strange, how even those considered by many to be evil and who claim to hate humans, can sometimes show their human side, too." **_ Truth said, as it observed from far away. Mortal beings could be so very amusing. With that, he turned away from the new brothers to collect his fares from another mortal.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! I was asked by RenCC123 to continue this, so I shall! I really hope it lives up to your expectations! Thanks so much to Brichamp123 and RenCCC123 for commenting! Please enjoy and comment.

Disclaimer-I don't own FMA or BBI. Although I wish I did….

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Envy yelled angrily. He was pacing up and down the hallway outside of Pride's room. It had been almost two days since he had taken Pride out and the new Homunculus was still cooped up in his room, shaking violently and refusing to talk to anyone.

Dante stared thoughtfully at the shapeshifting man before saying "I believe that we may have to call Sloth back early. At this point, she may be the only one that can reach him."

"Why _her?_" Envy spat, stopping his relentless pacing just outside Pride's door.

"Because she may have a closer connection to our Pride. They were mother and child during their real lives, after all. She is the one Pride is most likely to acknowledge." Dante told him calmly, almost carelessly.

"And what if the encounter triggers his memories from his Fullmetal days?" demanded Envy. A sly little smile slid over the woman's face as she shook her head slowly.

"You forget, Envy; Sloth is a Homunculus as well. Although he may feel a sense of security and recognition around her, I doubt it will trigger any memories."

Envy glared doubtfully at Dante, glanced to Pride's closed door, then stormed off to continue his pacing elsewhere, and out of Dante's sight.

Pride wasn't sure how long he had been in his room. Everything seemed to just blur and run together. It was all so confusing! He vaguely remembered others entering his area, speaking to him and trying to get him to do…something. He couldn't remember or even figure out what it was they had been saying. His head hurt now.

After what felt like a long time alone, he heard a sound. By the time he figured out that it was the sound of the door opening, whoever had come in was kneeling by his side. A gentle but firm hand took his chin and guided it so that he was looking straight into the person's face. Pride's blank eyes widened and a momentary flash of recognition showed in them. It was gone in an instant though, leaving behind empty gold orbs.

"Hello, Pride." A lovely, dark haired woman said to him. Her voice was low and soothing. Why did it seem so very familiar…?

The youngest Homunculus didn't say anything. His lips parted, as if he were going to speak, but no words formed in his mind quickly enough to make sense. All he seemed to be able to do was stare mutely at the woman.

"I'm Sloth. Will you tell me your name?" she prompted, even though she had already called him by it. The boy didn't seem to notice though.

After a long moment of silence, Pride blinked very slowly and said in a quiet, hoarse voice "I'm…P-Pride. I-do I…know…you?"

"Of course you do, Pride. I suppose that, in a way…I'm your sister."

"My…sister? But you…don't seem…like…my sister. Like…something…else." Pride was obviously confused now, trying hard to figure out this new mystery that befuddled his already confused thoughts. Very slowly, he shook his head side to side, trying to clear his vision, not realizing that it was clouded because of the tears in his eyes. Sloth held him a little tighter to keep his head still and looking only at her.

"You are right, Pride. From here on, we are all a family. I can take care of you, like a mother." Sloth told him with a gentle smile that hid her true feelings.

"A…mother…. That sounds…more…right." Pride said in his usual slow way. For the first time, a small smile spread across his face. "I have…a mother…and a…brother." He stated proudly; happily.

"You have more than just one brother, dear. You have a sister as well." At Pride's stare, Sloth said "Would you like to meet them?" After a silence, Pride bobbed his head just once. He looked nervous, even though his eyes were still blank.

"Let's go then." Sloth said, pulling Pride to his feet and then guiding him out of the room. They trumped silently through the halls, Pride lagging behind a little. Soon they had reached the main room. Beforehand, the Homunculi had all been gathered there, and as Pride and Sloth entered, a terse silence descended over the room.

Sloth glared hard at them, over Pride's head so that he couldn't see it. She then said with a warm tone "I would like you all to say hello to your brother, Pride."

After a second of uncomfortable silence and threatening looks, a chorus of 'Hello's were said rather reluctantly by most of the group.

Pride just stood there, staring blankly at them all. His eyes scanned the group, pausing very briefly when they observed Envy.

"Hey, Lust! Isn't he that boy? Why is he here, Lust?" Gluttony asked the woman standing beside him, while sucking on his finger.

"Quiet, Gluttony. Not anymore, he's not." Lust answered calmly, placing her hand on the fat Homunculus's bald head. Pride made no indication he had heard their words.

"You see, Pride. This is your sister, Lust and your brothers Envy, Wrath, Greed, and Gluttony. They are like your family." Sloth told Pride sweetly, her expression warning the others not to say anything.

"My…family. Like…brother…Envy." Pride said slowly, his empty golden eyes trained on the green haired man. Envy scowled, but didn't speak.

"Yes. Just like him."

"…That…is…good." Pride said. Envy was surprised at the golden haired boy's response, but refused to show it.

"Pride, go back to your room now. Wrath will show you the way, alright?" Sloth said kindly, motioning the other young Homunculus over. Wrath grinned at the golden haired boy. After a long moment, a similar expression crossed Pride's face. Wrath reached out and took Pride's left arm with his right. Pride stared down at the tanned arm holding his own, and his eyes grew wide. For the briefest of seconds, Pride's eyes cleared. For that second, they were the hard, intelligent eyes of the Fullmetal Alchemist. But then they clouded over.

Pride nodded, and then obediently followed the black haired boy from the room. As soon as the two were gone, then older Homunculi began to speak.

"So that is Fullmetal." Lust said lazily, staring after the place he had disappeared.

"No. Not really. He has no memories of his old life, nor the intelligence and personality of the _true _Fullmetal. This one is Pride, not Edward Elric. He does, however, have the face of Fullmetal, and that can be used to our advantage." Answered Dante, coming into the room through the open doorway. The five sins present quickly turned and greeted her. Dante held up a hand to silence them.

"What do you mean?" questioned Gluttony, pulling his finger from his mouth. Lust cast an almost nervous glance at Dante, and then back to Gluttony. Dante just smiled though.

"You see dear, there are still some rather influential people in the military. With the Fullmetal Alchemist's face, our dear Pride will be able to get to them. Whether it is by mind games or just physical force, Father hasn't decided yet." Dante said with a little sigh. "Can you imagine the sweet irony of the situation, though?" she continued abruptly a distant smile on her lips. "The idea of the Flame Alchemist being slowly driven mad by the unexplainable appearance of his dead subordinate and friend and of the younger Elric being killed by a creature with the face of his beloved brother."

As she was speaking, a sadistic smile had been growing across Envy's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it was warning him and reminding him of what had happened just recently, and of Pride's reaction to the murders of all the mortals at the Fort. Envy ignored it, though, thinking instead, of the satisfaction that using Pride in such a manner would bring.

"Envy, since he seems to have formed an attachment to you, you will take charge of his training for now." Dante instructed curtly. Envy grimace, thinking back on when something similar had happened with Wrath, but nodded silently.

_"Looks like we're going to be spending a lot more time together." _The green haired man thought.

"It's strange to think of that boy as once being the Fullmetal Alchemist." Lust said quietly. She stared down at her feet, and couldn't help feeling sorry for the boy; he was experiencing the same thing they all had gone through, and yet it seemed somehow…different at the same time.

"I'm still confused." Gluttony muttered, and then he pulled at Lust's dress. "I'm hungry, Lust. When are we going to eat?"

Envy stood where he was as the others left to do their own tasks. After a moment, he sighed and marched down to Pride's room. He paused outside the door, staring at the door's handle for a long time. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was…. Envy dismissed the thought, reached out, and pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed so far! I was getting a bit lazy, and reread your comments and it got me all excited again. This chapter is all thanks to you. Lol. : ) Make sure to comment if you wish me to continue. Now please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own FMA. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it!**

Everything hurt. The pain ripped at his insides; a thousand needles stabbing into his limbs and a hundred knifes piercing his chest. A strange, almost acidic scent assaulted his nose and a piercing, repetitive sound served to befuddle his already confused mind. His body wanted nothing more than to fall back into the blissful darkness that came with unconsciousness, but there was something…. Something that tugged at his mind and memories and that egged him awake, despite his body's unwillingness.

Slowly, a pair of gold-and-silver eyes opened. The boy squinted against the harsh lights overhead. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his sight and surveyed the scene around himself. He was in a bed, in a room with whitewashed walls and a single window covered by a fluttering white curtain. His body was sore…so very, very sore! Slowly, almost afraid to see, the boy looked down to his own body. His lower half was covered by a light blue blanket, and the top by the unmistakable fabric of a hospital robe. There were tubes that seemed innumerable leading from his arms and even a few from his legs. If he crossed his eyes and looked to his nose, the boy could see a tube leading from his nose and mouth.

_"So that's why my throat hurts so much. And everything else, too." _The boy thought as he tried his best to sit up. His limbs were so shaky, though, and his muscles so weak that he found it nearly impossible. The needles pulled at his flesh and he winced. The insistent beeping sound increased its rhythm. A door flew open, and out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw someone standing there.

"M-Mr. Elric! You're awake." Exclaimed a voice. Said boy turned as best as he could to see an elderly doctor who was staring at his with a pleasantly surprised expression. "Now, now! You shouldn't be moving about just yet. Please, lay back down. I'll come and have a look at you." The man scolded gently as he came forward. A nurse entered the room as he was examining his patient, and the doctor called nonchalantly to her to "Call the Colonel, please! He will want to hear about this, I'm positive."

The moments crawled by at an almost agonizing pace, or so it seemed to the boy. The doctor stayed with him, gently extracting and tending to each needle and wound. Soon all that was left was an IV and a few others that the boy wasn't sure what they were for. The doctor commented on how hungry he must be, and for the first time, he realized that he did, indeed, feel hungry; starving, even. Food was brought in by a nice looking nurse, who smiled kindly at the boy sitting quietly in his hospital bed. He wondered why her smile seemed to pity him. He ate in silence, trying to work out this puzzle in his mind, and growing dizzy with the effort.

Soon enough, a new figure burst through the door. A pair of onyx eyes locked with the silvery gold ones as the new man just stared for a long moment. Then Colonel Roy Mustang breathed a very audible sigh of relief, and slumped against the door frame.

"Thank God." He murmured just loud enough to be heard. Whether or not that was his intention was unknown. "Alphonse, when the hospital called, I-I expected…." Mustang trailed off, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

Al stared at the older man from his hospital bed, confused and worried. He had never seen the Colonel so shaken up before! "Sir…what did you expect? And why am I in a hospital in the first place?" the boy asked hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what the answers were.

Mustang stared at him for a long time, and Al could just sense that the man was sorting through all the things he had to say, and trying to choose just how to say it. Finally, the Colonel said bluntly "You've been in a coma for almost a month. The doctors could never confirm whether or not you would survive. When I was called, the person I was speaking with wouldn't tell me what exactly was going on. Immediately, I just assumed the worst had happened."

Al stared at him disbelievingly, his eyes huge as he tried to process what he had just been told. Slowly, his hand inched towards his chest. Now he remembered. They had been in that building and Envy had attacked them. Ed had been trying to fight them off when….

Suddenly, Al's eyes widened. "Where's Brother?" he cried, trying to get up from the hospital bed. Mustang crossed the room and gently pushed him back down. He wouldn't meet Al's gaze. "No." Al whispered, eyes filling with tears. "Th-that's impossible. Brother can't be..." the boy couldn't seem to say the word around the lump in his throat. "C-can I see his…." Once again, Al couldn't force the word out. It just couldn't be! Ed wouldn't go and die, just like that!

_He wouldn't just leave me here…alone. _

Al was having a hard time catching his breath. He felt as if he had been running, and suddenly he was on the ground. The world just didn't make sense anymore! Through his haze, Al could hear Mustang's voice, even if it was just barely.

"Al, I'm sorry to tell you this, but a body was never recovered. There was just so much rubble, and the tunnels and networks that ran underneath the building go on for miles. No one has been able to get deep enough into them to find his body yet."

"Nobody's found Brother's body yet?" Al whispered, sounding shocked. The Colonel confirmed his question with a silent nod. The boy seemed to be lost in thought, and then he _smiled._ "If there's no body, then Brother's not dead." He said, suddenly completely calm.

"Alphonse, I was conscious when it happened. I _saw _Fullmetal's-"Mustang began, but he was cut off.

"Sir, I know my brother. He isn't dead! You said yourself; no body has been recovered. I just know it." Al held a hand up to his chest, right where the scar from Envy's blow was hidden underneath his clothes.

"_He's going into shock." _Mustang thought, looking with pity at the boy. He knew what it was like; he had gone through it as well. But after a month, and without a body, they couldn't really assume anything _but _foul play. He had seen the Homunculi, and had seen just what they did with the bodies of the people they killed. Mustang tried not to shudder at the thought of one particularly small body being devoured by Gluttony.

"He's not dead." Al repeated firmly, looking up at Mustang. His eyes were steely with determination and something else that the man couldn't quite put a name to.

The Flame Alchemist couldn't hold back the small-if not slightly grim-smile that tugged at his lips. So Al did have a bit of the elder Elric's spunk, after all. He thought about what the younger Elric had said, and of all that had transpired in the last month. Then, he looked back to Alphonse.

"Fine then, Mr. Elric. Just _what _do you plan to do about this?" he asked, his voice firm and almost mocking.

Al grinned at him, and said calmly "I plan to find my brother."

Mustang nodded his head just once, saluted, and said "Then I plan to help you in any way I can; the shrimp has caused me a lot of trouble and paperwork, and I need to get on his tail for that." Then the Colonel simply walked away, leaving Alphonse smiling in his wake. He _knew _that they could find Ed, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this written and posted. Please forgive me! oh, and make sure to comment. : ) Thanks a bunch, and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I most certainly don't own! Hm…wonder what would happen if I did. *sly grin***

_The sun is setting. I can feel the chill in my bones, and the hate of that beautiful sunset. It has no right. The world should have stopped with her death, and yet here we are. Just me and my brother, and nobody else. I can't stand to look down at him right now because I'm terrified that he'll see the pain in my eyes. I can't let him know. I have to be strong now, because I'm the big brother here. It is what mom would want, and what dad never gave us. I grit my teeth angrily. He didn't even come to her funeral, that stupid b-._

_ "Brother, I'm hungry." A quiet voice interrupts my thoughts. "And I'm cold, too." He continues, voice shaking. "How are we gonna do this? How are we gonna live without her?" he voices the same fears I had first felt when her hand had gone limp in ours. But now…now I knew _exactly _what to do._

_ "We're not, Al. We're going to bring her back."I tell him calmly, not a hint of the turmoil I'm feeling showing through the confident words. He looks up at me then, eyes wide. His sharp intake of breath is all I need to tell me that he's onboard. I can't bear to look at him for some reason. Maybe it's because I don't want to see the sudden, shocked hope within those tear-filled eyes of his. _

_ "Let's go home, Al." I murmur, turning away from mom's tombstone. I don't need to look back to make sure that my little brother is following me, but that doesn't stop me from doing it. After all, it is my job to protect him, no matter what. _

_ "Thanks Brother." He whispers, and I'm able to smile again, even if only for a second. _

Pride's eyes flew open, the golden orbs momentarily clear. They darted wildly around the small room, searching for someone.

"Alphonse." He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. The strange feelings he experienced after each of these strange dreams coursing through him. Pride's hand rose to his chest, clutching at the tight black fabric like it was suffocating him. Maybe it was, but he couldn't die. His training had taught him that much, at least. Slowly, his hand lowered and his body relaxed.

"What was I…doing…?" he asked aloud, eyes clouding over again. His muddled brain worked, trying to call back the dream again. Only one thing came back- a young face and the name Al. "What…does it…mean?" he muttered, staring unseeingly at the blank wall of his dark little room. He stayed like that until Envy came to fetch him in the morning.

"Rise and shine, Pipsqueak!" the green haired man yelled, throwing the door open with an incredibly loud **bang**.

Pride glanced over at him, blinking slowly, before replying sullenly "Don't…call me…a microscopic amoeba…that not even an ant could see with a magnifying glass!" by the end of the rant, his volume had increased tenfold, as well as the pace of his speech. Envy's eyes widened before a satisfied smirk split his face. Chuckling at the dumbfounded expression on Pride's face, he motioned for the blond to follow him. After a moment, he rose and silently followed where the elder homunculus led him. It took him a moment to realize that they were going to leave the house.

When Pride figured it out, he froze up. The boy's limbs quivered ever so slightly and his eyes widened. He remembered, however hazily, that the last time they left the grounds of their large abode, something bad had happened. But what was it…?

"What's your problem?" Envy demanded, turning back to face him. Pride stared up at Envy, lips parted slightly as if wanted to say something but simply couldn't find the words. That is exactly what was happening, of course. "Listen up, Chibi. You're just gonna go out and do a little recon mission for us, just to see if you're worth anything. Think of it as your initiation, alright?" Envy told him, recognizing the worry within Pride's deceptively blank eyes.

It took a moment for the information to process in the younger homunculus's mind, but when it did his body visibly relaxed and the slight quivering stopped. He let out a quiet sigh and slowly nodded his head. "Alright Brother. What…do I…need to do?" Envy grinned hugely and motioned for the blond to come closer. Then he leaned down and whispered in his ear. Pride nodded slowly and thoughtfully, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. _"Brother is right. It will be…just like a…game." _He thought happily.

"Alright, now repeat it back to me. What are you supposed to do?" Envy prompted, trying not to sound worried. In all honesty, he didn't think that the spacey, short, used-to-be-Fullmetal was ready for a solo-mission. But he didn't have any say in it, so he just had to shut up and watch.

"I'm supposed to…find the…house of a state…alchemist." Pride said slowly, brow crinkling at the words and lips pursing slightly as if he were tasting something sour.

"And his name is…." Envy prompted quietly.

"General…Michael…Donovan, the…Birthing Alchemist." The blond stated, smiling because he had been able to remember it. "And then…I'm supposed to…get a red stone, like the ones…that we…eat. But the General…can't find out."

"Yeah, very good, shrimp. Now get out of here." Envy said loudly, practically shoving the smaller boy out the door. He slammed it closed, and then leaned against it, one hand covering his face. He could already feel the damned head ache that this would bring burning at his temples. Whether it was as the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, or as Pride, the boy was sure to get into mischief no matter where he went or what he did. Envy found himself desperately wishing that the fool was still safe inside the base, and he also found out that he truly and desperately _hated _the not-hate that he had come to associate with Pride.

Central was an easy three days travel from Pride's home, and once he got there all he had to do was snoop around a little bit. It was strange, but for some reason Central seemed disturbingly familiar. It was impossible though; he had never been anywhere other than his home with the others or that one time at the humans' fort on _that _day.

Every turn that the golden haired homunculus would make made him pause in the dimly lit streets or the dark back alleys and just stand there, as still as a statue as that strange sense of déjà vu rushed through him. After a brief second, he would shake his head sternly and continue on his way, working to find the Birthing Alchemist's home. _"Impossible…impossible…impossible…impossible." _Pride chanted sternly to himself as he walked. Soon enough, it became his mantra as well as his last grip on sanity.

Eventually, he abandoned caution and instead just ran wildly through the streets, golden eyes darting all around him. He wanted to memorize each part of this place, to play it back to himself over and over until he knew what it was that was so familiar. But he also wanted to block it all out, draw back into his safe little shell so that he didn't have to face the disturbing feelings that were overwhelming him. He had to find that house, get the stone, and _get out _as soon as possible.

When Pride saw a young woman walking down the street, an armload of large books in her hands, he was drawn to her. He needed help, and even if it was from a human, surely it was alright. "Ex…cuse me!" he called to her. The woman startled, letting out a quiet yelp and dropping the books she had had so precariously stacked in her arms. Pride took a quick step backwards, eyes clearing for a brief second. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to startle…you." He apologized, stooping down to help her gather the books again.

"Oh, it's okay." She said. Her voice wavered a little bit as she laughed nervously. "I guess I'm just a little on-edge. It's late out and all…." She trailed off as she raised her head to look at the smaller form in front of her. "You seem familiar." She mumbled, eyes squinting behind a pair of thick glasses.

Pride stared back at her, barely noticing the weight of the multiple books he held in his arms. The young human woman in front of him seemed strange, but not unpleasantly so. In the darkened streets, although she couldn't see him because of her human eyes, he could see her almost as well as he could have during the day. She was taller than he, and for some reason this made his stomach twist a little bit, although he wasn't sure quite _why. _Her dark hair fell just by her shoulders, and she wore a strange blue uniform and glasses. She looked surprisingly…intelligent, for a human. Envy had told him that humans were stupid.

"I need to find…the house…of General Michael Donovan, the state…alchemist known…as the…Birthing…Alchemist. Do you know…where it…is?" he asked her. The woman looked at him, blinking owlishly in the dimness of the twilight as she tried to make out the features of the boy who stood calmly in front of her.

"Why should I tell you?" she finally questioned, although not in a rude manner. She was simply curious.

"Equivalent exchange." Pride responded immediately and unthinkingly, a smirk flashing across his features as he hoisted the pile of books in his arms.

"So you're an alchemist?" she asked curiously, smiling kindly as she reached out to take the heavy books from him.

"No."

"Oh. Well, why do you want to meet General Donovan?"

"I have…some…business."

The woman thought about it for a long while, going through all the possible scenarios in her head. Finally, she had made her decision. Stooping down slightly, she said quietly "Alright, but be careful, okay?" at the boy's slow nod, she quickly told him the directions.

"Thank you…very…much." The boy said. In the dim light of the street lamps and the weak moon light, she thought that she saw his eyes flash a strange golden color she'd only seen on one person before.

"Are you…you seem…so familiar." She repeated in a voice that was almost a whisper. She held out a trembling hand wanting to touch the figure before her, just to be sure that he was real, but before she could he had taken off down the street without a single glance behind him. She stared after him for a while, mind racing. She was only snapped out of her trance when she noticed that her arms were trembling under the weight of the texts she held.

Swiftly, she turned on her heel and trotted back to her small apartment. Shaking her head, she muttered to herself "Don't be silly, Sheska; Ed is dead." Although the words were true enough, Sheska couldn't quite seem to shake the suspicions forming in the back of her mind.


End file.
